


Grindr

by mvendetta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Grindr, M/M, Online Dating, Pining, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvendetta/pseuds/mvendetta
Summary: Oikawa hears the all too familiar Grindr notification coming from Iwaizumi's phone and struck with the realization that his best friend is also gay.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Grindr

Oikawa had been 19 years old when he realized that he was gay. He finally understood that the deeper feelings he housed for his best friend were more powerful than that of friendship. Coming to terms with the reasoning why his girlfriends never really seemed to be right and why his fan club in high school never made him blush and get butterflies like his best friend was able to do unintentionally. 

By the time he was 21, he realized he was in love with his best friend and roommate. He knew better than to say anything because he would never risk losing Iwa-chan. He was content with loving him from a distance.

Oikawa was 22 when Iwaizumi got into his first serious relationship. It was with a girl and that erased any sneaking suspicions that maybe his best friend could possibly be in love with him too. He never noticed, however, that Iwa-chan's belle was taller than the average woman, soft, brown, feathery hair that must’ve taken some serious effort to style, and shared the same chocolate eyes as him. He did notice her loud obnoxious charisma. He never thought that was something that they shared though. Maybe he never made those connections because he was so focused on how his Iwa-chan acted around her and the taste of bile in his throat when he watched them interact. He did his best to put up his charming facade around her and be sickly sweet towards her. After all, if Iwaizumi really liked her, then so should Oikawa. 

When they finally broke up Oikawa was relieved. He couldn’t bear watching her perfectly manicured hand softly grab onto Iwaizumi’s perfectly formed bicep. What he couldn’t stand most was late at night when he turned in his cold bed, the sound of the headboard in the room next to him hitting against the wall while Iwaizumi’s rough groans filled the silent apartment. 

Oikawa had used plenty of dating apps like Tinder and Hinge but found that Grindr was the easiest way to meet other men. He had been on many dates with many guys and had his fair share of sexual encounters with them. They all just took place when Iwaizumi was busy or he would make sure to go back to the strangers’ apartment. None of them lasted. Oikawa knew it was because none of them were his Iwa-chan.

By the time he was 23, he finally deleted Grindr off of his phone. All of his relationships, all relatively short of course, seemed to make him feel empty inside and Oikawa was tired of feeling helpless and used. The sound that would ring from his phone whenever he got a new match or message was engraved in his memory. 

He found himself touching himself more often because he no longer had a random face to relieve his sexual tension with. All he could think about was Iwaizumi’s groans that had been only slightly muffled through the thin walls of the apartment and his strong biceps. He imagined Iwaizumi hovered over his lengthy, lean, but still very athletic frame. Oikawa found himself taking showers much more frequently in order to mask the sounds of his own groans and pants from his roommate. 

Oikawa was now 25 years old and he had never shared his epiphany with Iwaizumi because sexuality was not something that was questioned where they were from. It was expected that Oikawa and Iwaizumi, along with everyone else lived a heterosexual lifestyle. Iwaizumi hardly ever asked about Oikawa’s dating life, but when he did Oikawa was sure to keep things vague. Oikawa’s little crush that he had on Iwa-chan had manifested into something much much bigger. 

Oikawa was curled up on their couch that sat in the living room of their decently sized two-bedroom apartment that was in the center of Tokyo. One of his favorite movies set up on the TV in front of him with the sound playing softly through the speakers. He was hardly paying it any attention, however. His mind kept running through his encounters with Iwaizumi. He was officially living rent-free in Oikawa’s head. 

He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard the sound of the lock turning and the door swinging open. Iwa-chan was home. Oikawa paused his movie and made his way to the kitchen. 

“Another one of your shitty alien movies? Really?” Iwaizumi asked with a bored expression on his face as he kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat on the rack that stood by the door. 

“Iwa-chan! Don’t even try to lie to me… I know that you love them as much as I do!” Oikawa hummed as he started to get two cups down from the cupboard. He knew that Iwaizumi liked to have a cup of tea after he got home from whatever he was doing that day- presumably working. 

“Is this the first time you’ve gotten off your lazy ass today Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asked as he moved to get the water boiling. 

“Don’t be silly Iwa! I had to get out of bed and move to the couch, so this would be the second time thank you very much!” Oikawa narrowed his eyes at his roommate.

Iwaizumi grinned and continued to help Oikawa get the tea ready. Their playful banter continued as their tea finally finished brewing and Oikawa made his way back to the couch with Iwaizumi following closely behind. 

Oikawa resumed his movie and they sat quietly watching the rest of the movie and enjoying their drinks. At some point, Oikawa snuggled under a blanket and tried his best to return his focus to the movie rather than the beautiful man next to him. He was failing miserably.

“Is something on my face?” Iwaizumi said after Oikawa had been glancing over and staring for the past five minutes.

Oikawa felt the blood rush to his cheeks and knew that Iwaizumi could see the blush starting to form on his face. He quickly turned his head and tried to think of an excuse.

“Uh- yeah you’ve got a little something there,” He said and reached out to brush absolutely nothing off of Iwaizumi’s face.

“Got it,” He said quickly and turned his face back to the screen hoping to focus on the movie. Once again, he was doing a terrible job at following the plot of a movie that never failed to capture his attention. Oikawa set his tea on the small table that was in front of the couch and began picking at his nails.

“Something on your mind ‘Kawa?” Iwaizumi prodded, noticing Oikawa’s lack of excitement from his favorite film.

Oikawa plastered an extremely fake smile on his face, “Nothing at all Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at Oikawa, and he averted his gaze from the glaring man next to him. Oikawa knew that Iwa was aware that something was definitely on his mind, but he decided to not press Oikawa. He cursed at himself in his head and finally was able to turn his attention back to the movie.

The two of them sat in silence as the movie played softly and emitted a soft blue haze over their faces. Oikawa felt his eyelids slowly start to close and his head become too heavy to hold up. He had fallen asleep by the time his head laid down on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

Oikawa slowly stirred from his sleep when he felt Iwaizumi shift under him to grab his phone out of his pocket. Oikawa wasn’t sure about how long he had been asleep but he was sure that it had been at least an hour. He didn’t bother opening his eyes to confirm that the movie credits had already rolled past the screen. That was until an all too familiar chime filled the silent room. Oikawa’s eyes widened in shock and felt his heart pick up. He had deleted that app from his phone years ago, so there was no way it could’ve come from his phone which sat on the couch next to him. That left only one other option. Iwaizumi.

‘What was Iwaizumi doing using Grindr? He was straight wasn’t he? All his life he had never shown interest in man,’ Oikawa thought to himself as he tried to rationalize. 

So what was Grindr doing sending him messages with an all too familiar text tone?

Oikawa decided to play it dumb; just as he had always done when he wandered into uncharted territory. The territory this time being that his best friend and love of his life could possibly be gay. 

“What was that Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said sleepily and slowly rose from Iwaizumi’s shoulder trying to peek at his phone to confirm his suspicions. Iwaizumi turned his phone away from Oikawa and placed it face down on the couch. Iwaizumi never hid his messages from Oikawa. 

He frowned, “Iwa-chan are you getting a booty call from one of the many women you have picked up at the gym?”

“No Oikawa. It was just my boss texting me that I need to come in early tomorrow. I should go to bed,” Iwaizumi lied. 

Lie #1.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes and flipped his hair out of his face, “Fine.”

As he made his way to his room he turned to look over his shoulder and saw Iwaizumi sigh and run his fingers through his hair before standing up to go to his own room.

Normally Oikawa would talk to Iwaizumi about these types of things but clearly, that was not an option. He opted for the next best thing. Hanamaki.

To: Makki  
‘We need to talk.’

Makki texted back fairly quickly normally so Oikawa didn’t have to worry about waiting too long for a response. A soft text tone filled the room and Oikawa quickly went for his phone.

From: Makki  
‘What now?’

Oikawa scrunched up his nose. ‘What was that supposed to mean?’

To: Makki  
‘Iwa-chan is hiding something from me.”

Oikawa waited for a response but Makki was taking way too long and was quickly testing Oikawa’s already thin patience. Oikawa groaned into his pillow and tried to think through everything that had happened.

His thoughts were cut short by a ringing that filled the quiet room. Hanamaki.

“Haven’t you been hiding something pretty big from Iwaizumi for years now?” Makki teased through the phone.

“Shut up Makki. This is different!” Oikawa whined.

“And how exactly is this different King?” Makki taunted.

“Ugh, you wouldn’t understand! Can we just meet up tomorrow?” Oikawa whined again. He was getting tired of this already.

“Well if I couldn’t understand why should you be talking to me about it?” 

“Makki please!” Oikawa practically yelled and quickly covered his mouth hoping that Iwaizumi hadn’t heard him.

“Ugh, fine Grand King. Meet me at the coffee shop by your apartment. And don't be late or I’m leaving!” Makki groaned.

“Thank you! You are the best Makki! Bye now!,” Oikawa smirked, knowing that he better end this soon or else Makki would change his mind.

Makki grumbled something on the line and then hung up. Oikawa laid in bed, already feeling better that he would get someone else’s opinion on this, and felt sleep slowly take over him. 

-

Oikawa awoke to the smell of coffee filling his nose and he slowly let his feet hit the cold floor which slowly brought him out of his sleepy haze. He glanced over to his phone to read the time, 8:30. He still had an hour until he was to meet Makki at the coffee shop. He pulled an old JAXA (Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency) crewneck on and shuffled out into the kitchen. 

“Geez Oikawa, are you ever going to retire those alien pajama pants and get something that is better suited for your age?” Iwaizumi said while pouring two cups of coffee. 

Oikawa frowned. The jabs were starting early, “I’ll have you know that it is perfectly acceptable for a 25-year-old to be fascinated with space. Your tiny brain just can’t comprehend the possibility that we aren’t alone in the universe.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes playfully and slid a cup of coffee across the counter, which Oikawa caught between his hands.

“Mhmm Iwa-chan makes it perfectly,” Oikawa hummed while sipping his coffee.

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue against his teeth, “It is just creamer with a drop of coffee. How do you even drink that stuff?”

It was Oikawa’s turn to roll his eyes, “Iwaizumi you are just torturing your tastebuds with that disgusting black coffee. Why don’t you treat them for once?”

Oikawa waved his coffee in Iwa’s face and he just turned his head and scrunched up his nose. Oikawa pulled his coffee back with a shrug and pulled it to his lips. He took the time to observe what Iwaizumi was wearing the first time this morning. 

“You are dressed awfully nice for work… It looks as if you are going on a date instead of work.”

Iwaizumi froze and blush quickly made its way up to his neck and the tops of his ears. Oh. Oikawa felt his heart pound as he waited for Iwaizumi to tell him he wasn’t going on a date. 

“I’m going to work,” Iwaizumi said and grabbed his bag, and quickly made his way out the door.

Lie #2.

Oikawa groaned and dropped his head into his hands. What was he going to do about this? He made his way towards the bathroom to take a shower.

As he felt the hot water soak his shoulders and backside he couldn’t help but let his mind drift to Iwaizumi and the multitude of fantasies that Oikawa had conjured up over the course of the last four years. 

“This is not happening right now,” Oikawa groaned as he tried to push his thoughts of his Iwa-chan out of his head. It was too late, he could feel himself already growing hard. 

Oikawa sighed as he took himself in his hands and slowly started to relieve the pent-up tension. Images of Iwaizumi hovering over him flashed through his head. Iwaizumi’s perfect pink pout pulled around Oikawa’s very hard length. Oikawa groaned as he imagined Iwaizumi sucking him off. He started pumping his hand while his mind trailed off to more images of Iwaizumi. 

“A- ah Iwa-,” Oikawa moaned out as he slid his finger over his slit wishing it was a rougher pair of hands instead of his own. A pair of hands just like Iwaizumi. No, not just like Iwaizumi. He wanted Iwaizumi to touch him. 

His legs started to shake slightly as he quickly reached his climax and breathy moans were coming in short waves. Before he knew it he felt himself release and moaned out Iwaizumi’s name. 

Oikawa rested his head against the wall of the shower and tried to catch his breath. He was never able to get off quickly in highschool when he tried thinking about women. Ever since he started jerking off to Iwaizumi’s face, he began climaxing at a record time. 

He sighed and went to clean himself off and get on with his already too lengthy shower routine. It took time and effort to look as good as he did on a daily basis. He knew that he needed to speed up the process if he wanted to meet with Makki on time. Oikawa quickly toweled off and began the long process of styling his hair.  
When he had determined that he looked presentable he made his way to his closet and found a pair of Burberry slacks, a white collared button-up, and a sweater vest. He pulled on his coat and grabbed his glasses and made his way out the door towards the coffee shop where he planned to talk Makki’s ear off.

The walk to the shop didn’t take long at all and he found himself sitting in a booth by the window waiting on Makki. He wasn’t upset because after all, he was 10 minutes early. He brought a cup of what Iwaizumi liked to call ‘creamer with a drop of coffee’ to his lips and sipped slowly as he waited for time to pass. He watched as people walked past him and wondered what Iwaizumi was actually up to. He didn’t have to imagine it though; he knew that Iwa-chan was on a date. 

Makki brought him out of his thoughts as he sat in the chair across from him with a coffee already in hand. 

“So what did you do to make Iwaizumi hide something from you?” Oikawa’s eyes widened in shock. Guess he is getting straight to the point then.

“First off, I didn’t do anything that would make Iwa-chan hide something from me! Second… I- I actually don’t have a second point,” Oikawa said trying to defend himself.

“Sure Oikawa… sure,” Makki said, rolling his eyes. Oikawa crossed his arms and looked out the window and back to the people walking by.

“Okay, I’m sorry. Please tell me what happened.”

“Iwaizumi has Grindr.”

Makki’s eyes widened and he slowly brought his coffee from his lips to rest on the table. He stared at Oikawa waiting for him to continue. 

“Anyone who uses Grindr could never forget the very specific chime that it makes when you get a message or a match.”

Makki nodded because he too had used Grindr until he finally got together with Mattsun and then deleted the app, “How could I forget that sound?”

“Exactly. So I haven’t used that app in years and last night Iwaizumi and I were watching a movie and that sound goes off and at first, I was like ‘Was that my phone?’ but then I remembered that I hadn’t used that app in years.”

Makki nods slowly again.

“So the only other place that sound could’ve come from is Iwa-chan’s phone and then I asked him about it and he turned his phone away from me and told me that it was his boss asking him to come in early.” 

“Obviously a lie,” Makki added.

“Precisely. So we both went to bed and that’s when I called you. But then this morning I came out into the kitchen and he was dressed super nice. Like ‘going on a date’ nice. So when I said something about it he brushed me off saying he had to go to work and left,” Oikawa breathed out.

“So let me get this clear. You are upset with Iwaizumi because he is using Grindr and didn’t tell you,” Makki started and Oikawa nodded.

“-But you never told him you were gay…”

Oikawa furrowed his brows together, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“You can’t be mad at him for not telling you something that you haven’t even told him.”

“I’ve never lied to his face about it though!” Oikawa yelled which caused a few people to turn their heads to look at them. Makki waved sheepishly at them apologizing.

“So you are telling me that every time he asked you about your dating life you told him that you were seeing men?”

“Well no, I just kept it vague. I didn’t tell him the whole truth.”

“Oikawa, that’s called lying by omission.”

Oikawa huffed while leaning back in the booth and looked out the window once again.

“Look I know you are in love with the guy and have been forever… Why don’t you just talk to him?” Makki pressed.

“Tell him? Just because he is gay and didn’t tell me doesn’t mean that he has feelings for me! I’m not going to screw up our friendship,” Oikawa defended.

“What am I supposed to say? Oh by the way Iwaizumi I’m gay and never told you plus I’ve been in love with you for the past few years. He doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Oikawa,” Makki sighed, “remember his ex-girlfriend?”

“Ugh, why are you bringing her up again?” Oikawa seethed as he felt the anger boil up in the pit of his stomach.

“Did you ever notice anything special about her?”

“That she was annoying!”

“That’s funny coming from you… Oikawa she was practically the female version of you,” Makki stated as if Oikawa were an idiot.

“What are you talking about? How dare you compare her to me!” Oikawa said with confusion written across his face.

“Oikawa you idiot! Iwaizumi dated someone who was literally you without a dick. What makes you think that he doesn’t like you. Especially since he has made a new realization about his sexuality.”

Oikawa sat there dumbfounded as his coffee slowly grew cold. 

-

Oikawa had a plan. He spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how he would start this conversation with Iwaizumi. He had to get it off of his chest and know the truth or else he thought he might actually implode from the stress. He made sure that his ringer was on and that his volume was all the way up. Iwaizumi was supposed to get home in half an hour so he spent that time scrolling through the app that hadn’t taken up space on his phone in years. He made sure to start conversations with as many people as possible to ensure that his phone would go off with the familiar chime in front of Iwaizumi. 

He had really redownloaded Grindr just to start a conversation with Iwaizumi about his sexuality and hopefully, Iwaizumi would open up to him. He had really hoped that Iwaizumi hadn’t gotten on the app in the past half hour. He didn’t know what he would do if Iwaizumi had seen his active profile before he had planned. 

The time passed quickly as Oikawa rapidly typed in random greetings in the chatbox. He knew that his phone would eventually go off. His profile had always attracted a lot of people when he was an active user. Oikawa was so engrossed in the app he almost didn’t hear the door unlocking. He quickly turned off the ringer because he wanted to time it perfectly. 

Iwaizumi stepped into the entryway way and shrugged off his coat and shoes and went to meet Oikawa in the kitchen. He had sprinted there while Iwaizumi was unlocking the door and started boiling some water for tea. 

“How was your day Iwa-chan?” Oikawa sang while getting the tea leaves and honey out for them.

“It was fine.”

“Hmmm did you do anything fun today?”

“No,” Iwaizumi said and averted his gaze from Oikawa.

Lie #3.

Oikawa finished brewing the tea and brought it to the couch for them as Iwaizumi plopped down on the couch and sighed. Oikawa peered over at him and noticed a small red bruise almost hidden by his collared shirt. Almost. Oikawa sucked on his teeth and felt jealousy seep through his veins. He reached over to his phone and turned his ringer on. It was time.

It felt like an eternity before the Grindr chime filled the silent room. In reality, it had been a matter of seconds. Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi grabbed his phone and saw confusion in his eyes when he stared at a blank screen. He slowly turned his head to Oikawa who was sipping innocently on his tea.

The sound went off again. And again. And again. It went off enough times for Iwaizumi to understand, so Oikawa reached over and silenced his phone and went back to drinking his tea waiting for Iwaizumi to break the silence. 

“Um, Oikawa?”

“Hmm?” Oikawa sighed sweetly while looking over at Iwaizumi whose face was now flushed with blush. 

“That was a notification from Grindr,” Iwaizumi stated slowly.

Oikawa nodded.

“You don’t really use Grindr if you are straight,” Iwaizumi added on slowly.

Oikawa nodded again.

“You are using Grindr,” Iwaizumi once again said slowly.

Oikawa nodded once again.

“Are you gay Oikawa?” 

“Bingo Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi looked down and began picking at his nails. He seemed to be at a loss for words. Oikawa had decided that he was not going to help him with this one. He was going to have to formulate it all on his own.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Iwaizumi said with eyes that were able to effectively communicate his hurt. He was hurt that his best friend hadn’t felt comfortable sharing this with him.

“Why didn’t you tell me Iwa-chan?” Oikawa questioned back. He knew that it wasn’t fair to ask Iwa because after all he had done the exact same thing and had been hiding it for much longer he assumed. But he just couldn’t help it.

“How long?” 

Oikawa sighed, “I’ve known since I was 19.”

He watched as Iwaizumi took in a sharp breath and hunched over. He swore he saw his shoulders start to shake. Oikawa felt guilt rise in his throat when he heard Iwaizumi sniffle. 

“Why did you never tell me,” Iwaizumi repeated this time with tears in his eyes.

“What did I do to make you not trust me with this? I’m so sorry Oikawa.”

It was official. Oikawa felt like the shittiest person on the planet. He hadn’t meant to hurt Iwaizumi by not telling him. He never imagined that he would feel this way. 

“Iwaizumi, it isn’t your fault. Don’t apologize.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Iwa-chan said, this time raising his voice at Oikawa.

“Because I am in love with you,” Oikawa mumbled under his breath so that Iwaizumi couldn’t hear him. Iwaizumi had always said that Oikawa was awful at whispering and mumbling. It was very evident that Iwaizumi had heard him clear as day. 

Iwaizumi's eyes widened and he noticed that his face became even more flushed. Oikawa felt the blush begin to creep up his own face and he turned away from Iwaizumi.

“I didn’t want to tell you because I was scared that I was going to be obvious about my feelings and that you wouldn’t want to be friends with and live with someone who was in love with you,” Oikawa said shakily. 

Before Oikawa could say anything else, he felt Iwaizumi’s lips on his own. All the anxiety and sadness left his body as he felt Iwaizumi’s lips start to move against his own. This was everything he had ever wanted, so why wasn’t he kissing the love of his life back. Before he could move his lips against Iwa’s, he had pulled away. Oikawa felt cold with Iwaizumi’s lips gone.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t even know how you feel towards me anymo-,” Iwaizumi started but was quickly cut off with Oikawa’s lips covering his own. 

This time Oikawa was able to move his lips against Iwaizumi and he had to admit it was the best feeling in the world. Iwaizumi sighed into the kiss and parted his lips for Oikawa. He quickly maneuvered his tongue into Iwa’s mouth and explored the foreign territory. Iwaizumi’s mouth was hot and tasted faintly like tea and cigarettes. Oikawa decided that this was his new favorite taste. Oikawa licked hungrily into Iwaizumi’s mouth and felt Iwaizumi grab onto Oikawa’s hips and lean him back into the couch. Iwaizumi was finally hovering above Oikawa and he couldn’t be happier. Iwaizumi pulled away to breathe before leaning back down and catching Oikawa’s lips again; this time slipping his tongue into Oikawa’s mouth. The kiss was so passionate and conveyed everything the two of them were feeling Oikawa couldn’t help but moan into Iwaizumi’s open mouth.

Oikawa felt Iwaizumi shudder and he slowly ground his hips against Oikawa’s. Oikawa was growing hard very fast and he could tell that Iwaizumi was also when he felt his hardened length brush up against his own.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa moaned again.

He reached out for Iwaizumi’s belt and slowly undid the buckle and worked at the button and zipper, and quickly pulled out Iwaizumi’s very hard and pink dick. He pushed Iwaizumi back so that he was laying on his back and leaned forwards to lick up the underside of his aching length.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi moaned as he took his head between his lips and started licking at the slit. 

Iwaizumi’s hands found their way into Oikawa’s hair and tugged harshly. Oikawa took the rest of Iwaizumi’s length into his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks. Iwaizumi groaned and pulled at Oikawa’s soft locks again. Oikawa hummed against Iwaizumi and he felt Iwaizumi shudder. Iwaizumi raised his hips and tried to refrain from bucking into Oikawa’s hot mouth that felt like heaven around his cock. Oikawa bobbed his head up and down and grabbed onto Iwaizumi’s hips trying not to gag on his impressive length.

He noticed the thin layer of sweat start to cover Iwaizumi’s forehead and returned his focus to the large cock that was in his mouth. 

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa off of him, “Fuck I won’t last long if you keep doing that.”

Oikawa grinned and leaned forwards to cover Iwaizumi’s neck and with his mouth and started to leave marks of his own. 

“This has got to go,” Oikawa whispered before biting down on the already bruised skin that had been left by another.

Iwaizumi moaned out and slowly started to work his hands underneath Oikawa’s clothes. Oikawa leaned back and pulled off his shirt and sweater vest before climbing onto Iwaizumi and straddling his hips. Iwaizumi ducked his head down and started sucking on the side of Oikawa’s neck leaving bite marks and red bruises in its wake. Oikawa sighed out. 

He felt Iwaizumi pick him up and carry him across the apartment and into Oikawa’s bedroom. Oikawa felt Iwaizumi gently place him on the bed before crawling over him and slotting their lips together. The kiss was desperate, full of want. Iwaizumi placed soft open-mouthed kisses down Oikawa’s jaw and slowly kissed down his torso until he had made his way to the waistband on Oikawa’s pants. Iwaizumi didn’t like that he still had his pants on. He stood up and took off his boxers which were soaked with pre-cum and Oikawa's saliva. He slipped his shirt off and made his way back to Oikawa crotch which was begging for attention. He roughly pulled off his pants and palmed Oikawa’s erection through his boxers.

“You are so pretty Oikawa,” Iwaizumi breathed out.

“Iwa- please,” Oikawa begged for more.

Iwaizumi smirked as he placed soft kisses between Oikawa’s thighs and slid off his boxers. He continued kissing everywhere except Oikawa’s cock which was aching with need. Oikawa whimpered needily, wanting Iwaizumi’s mouth around his dick.

He finally gave in and pressed his tongue against it and slowly licked up the underside of Oikawa’s shaft.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whimpered.

Iwaizumi smirked again and took all of Oikawa into his mouth who moaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Oikawa bucked his hips into Iwaizumi’s mouth and Iwaizumi hummed against him making Oikawa moan.

As Iwaizumi bobbed his head up and down Oikawa’s length and felt his own dick begging for attention. He heard Oikawa’s soft ‘yes yes yes’ and knew that he was getting close to climaxing. He pulled away from Oikawa making a pop sound when Oikawa’s cock left his mouth. Oikawa whined out. 

Iwaizumi leaned down lower and pulled Oikawa's left leg over his shoulder as he started to lick at Oikawa’s tight pink hole. 

Oikawa gasped when Iwaizumi’s tongue circled the entrance before sliding his tongue into Oikawa’s heat. He stuck his tongue in and out and Oikawa moaned out. Iwaizumi laughed thinking that Oikawa was loud in every activity he participated in. 

Oikawa was shivering beneath his tongue and sighed when Iwaizumi pulled away, “I’m going to need some lube.”

Oikawa nodded before pointing to his bedside table and Iwaizumi was at it in an instance pulling the bottle of lube out from the drawer. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers and waited as it warmed up. Oikawa whined again, desperate for Iwaizumi’s touch.

He was back at Oikawa in a flash and teased the entrance again with his finger before pressing one finger into his entrance. Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi waited for him to adjust and then started pulling his finger in and then back out. 

When he reached the end of his finger Oikawa breathed out, “More Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi complied and added another finger once again allowing Oikawa to adjust to the new size. Once his fingers were fully sheathed inside Oikawa they started to move and curled against Oikawa’s prostate.

“Fuck Iwa!” Oikawa groaned out. He hadn’t been touched like this in forever and now he was being touched by none other than Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi continued to curl his fingers against Oikawa and eventually added a third finger and Oikawa was panting from the intense pleasure that was wracking up his spine. He felt his toes curl as he tried to hold back the orgasm that was sure to come soon.

Iwaizumi scissored his fingers and Oikawa screamed out in pleasure. He pressed against the wall of Oikawa’s hole and slowly slid his fingers out. Oikawa gasped in what he couldn’t tell was relief or disappointment. Iwaizumi grabbed the lube and added more to his hand and started stroking himself.

As Iwaizumi lined himself up he bent down and kissed Oikawa softly, “Is this okay?”

Oikawa nodded quickly, “Yes Iwa-chan… I need you inside me,” He begged.

He pulled back and realigned himself before sinking into Oikawa while moaning. Iwaizumi didn’t move as he waited for Oikawa to adjust to the new length. He felt Oikawa relax around his length and saw him nod. He slowly started to move his hips pulling in and out of Oikawa.

“Fuck you feel so good Oikawa,” Iwaizumi moaned out and then grabbed onto Oikawa and began thrusting in and out much harder.

Oikawa’s vision was clouded with pleasure and he found that all he could see was white. He shut his eyes and moaned as Iwaizumi thrust against his prostate. He couldn’t take it. Iwaizumi felt so incredibly good. 

“Faster Iwa-chan,” Oikawa cried out.

Iwaizumi complied again and bucked his hips into Oikawa harder. Grunts and groans filled the otherwise silent apartment. Iwaizumi couldn’t believe that he was having sex with his best friend. He didn’t want it any other way. He was in love with the man underneath him and had never told him.

Iwaizumi’s hips picked up an incredibly quick pace and he could feel Oikawa start to clench around him. Iwaizumi was getting close too and wanted Oikawa to finish. He brought his hand to Oikawa’s length which had gone unnoticed until now. He pumped Oikawa’s cock and he could barely handle it. It all felt too good.

“Ha- Hajime!” Oikawa moaned out and came hot and hard against Iwaizumi’s hand and his own stomach. 

Iwaizumi’s hips stuttered when Oikawa moaned out Hajime over and over again. He bucked viciously into Oikawa and came with a loud groan while continuing to thrust into Oikawa riding out his orgasm. He hovered over Oikawa as they panted onto each other’s faces. Iwaizumi leaned down and caught Oikawa’s lips with his own. 

When he finally pulled away from Oikawa and went to grab a towel from the bathroom, Oikawa laid in the bed absolutely awestruck covered in his and Iwaizumi’s cum. 

Iwaizumi returned and cleaned up Oikawa who looked as if he was about to fall asleep. He washed up his hands and crawled into bed next to Oikawa. They hadn’t slept in the same bed together since high school and Iwaizumi couldn’t ignore the butterflies that filled his stomach as Oikawa curled up against him.

“I love you Tooru,” Iwaizumi said softly. 

“I love you Hajime… always.”

“Forever,” Iwaizumi said as he kissed the top of Oikawa’s head before slowly drifting into the best sleep that he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this is my first one-shot...


End file.
